The Elementals
by Sir RCCS
Summary: Drew Torres, Eli Goldsworthy, Jake Martin, and KC Guthrie are 4 special boys. These boys have nothing in common but one thing, they are the sons of the god of the Universe. The boys will have to work together to fight a darkness that threatens both of their worlds. Each representing a classical element and finding out secrets that should've stayed secrets.


**Don't worry I'll be updating my other stories I just had a lot in plate this summer and happy belated 16 birthday to me**

**12 Years Ago:**

Drew Torres:

5 year old Drew Torres was swimming in the pool at Adventure World, he was a talented swimmer, he's been swimming since he was 6 months old, it was like the water was his domain, his special place, a place where he belonged. "Drew, honey don't swim too far." Audra Torres said. Drew was adopted by Audra and her husband. They found baby Drew in their front porch wrapped in an ocean blue blanket with his name stitched on the blanket with sky blue fabric. When they picked him up they saw him opening his revealing baby blue eyes. They searched for his biological parents but they couldn't be found so they kept him and raised him as he was their own. A year later Audra gave birth to twins one boy and one girl named Gracie and Adam. Gracie however died because she was entangled by her umbilical cord. Drew swam under the water, he didn't need goggles to swim, his eyes can clearly see the bubbles. As he swam he saw the water form into a tentacle. Drew looked confused and was swimming up the surface when the tentacle grabbed his leg pulled him to the deep side. Drew struggled to free himself from the tentacle but the tentacle had a strong hold, Drew screamed under the water for help but no one seemed to notice him. The tentacle finally released its grip and Drew swam to the surface only to find himself being plunged down the water. Drew thrashed around until he let himself give up and let his breath go away in the water. Drew felt his vision started to blur until he felt someone grab him and pull him to surface. Drew regained his breathing as he started to cry. "Drew are you all right?" Audra asked as he pulled the boy in a tight embrace and started to cry. "Don't ever do that again!" "I won't mommy. I'll never go swimming ever again." Drew replied. Drew never went swimming again till that night.

Eli Goldsworthy:

5 year old Elijah Chadwick was in the living room watching TV of his adoptive parents Jack and Sarah Chadwick's cabin house near Adventure World. The Chadwicks were trying to get foster kids since they wanted to test out having kids before they tried to conceive. They were just coming back when they saw a red blanket on their porch. They walked towards it and saw baby boy with reddish-orange eyes like the blanket his name had Elijah on it with a scarlet color of fabric. The couple thought it was a miracle and tried also looking for his parents but his parents were gone like they disappeared into thin air so they kept Elijah. "Elijah get ready for dinner. Which means wash your hands sweetie if you want dessert." Sarah said to the boy with Jack behind her pointing at the kitchen. Little Eli ran to the sink to wash his hands which was right next to the stove. Eli washed his hands and dried them when he saw the little flame on the stove get bigger and form into a shape of a fire extinguisher but when he walked closer the extinguisher seemed to shoot out fire. Eli ducked and screamed, Sarah walked into the kitchen to see what was going on and saw fire consuming in the kitchen and Eli scared for his life. The smoke started rising getting into their lungs, Jack tried to grab his wife and his son. "Jack get Elijah!" Sarah screamed. Eli felt himself being carried to the front of the door and left there. "MOMMY, DADDY!" Eli screamed. Both his parents never came out and Eli felt the smoke squeeze his lungs and closed his eyes to meet his abrupt end when he felt someone carry him out of the house it was man in a strange mask as heard the last words before he darkness consumed his very young body, "Everything's going to be alright you're safe now."

Jake Martin:

5 year old Jake Martin was on his boys scout trip in the jungle safari in Adventure World, Jake was the youngest of the group. His father Glenn was driving with his parents- in law home from the hospital after he found out that his wife Rebecca and their baby died after giving birth to the baby boy. He cried and cried while Rebecca's parents mourned the recent death of their daughter and their 1st grandchild. They arrived home when they saw a green blanket in his front step. He walked and saw a baby boy open his eyes exposing his green eyes to him. The blanket had Jake stitched on with a dark green fabric. Glenn drove back to the hospital and told him what happened. The police were notified but Jake's parents were never found. Jake saw smoke coming from the air after climbing at the top of a tree. He let his instructor know but the instructor never listened. Jake got angry and said to himself, "If he's not going to listen I'll tell someone else." The boy walked away straying himself from the group and after a few minutes of walking he realized he was lost. "Hello! Is anybody here?!" Jake said loudly trying to remain calm. Jake felt the ground shake and he ran to a brown tree that had mud all around it and climbed on top of it. The tree started to sink into the mud and Jake realized it was quicksand, Jake jumped off of the tree close to the land that touches with the sand and as he was about to land the tree branch moved and wrapped its bark around his leg and dropped him in the quicksand. Jake came back to the surface and tried swimming to the edge but he felt himself sinking faster. Jake was about to drown when he felt a stick graze his hand, Jake lazily grabbed the stick then he felt himself being pulled from the sand a few moments later he was in his instructor's arms and the instructor scolded Jake, "Don't ever walk in a forest alone." Jake nodded his head in response. Since that day Jake never went to a place that had grass or trees.

KC Guthrie:

5 year old KC Guthrie was at Adventure World on the Ferris Wheel. He begged his mom Lisa to go with his father Kevin to go on it. Lisa was reluctant at first but said yes. Kevin and Lisa were newlyweds and were at their new house when they heard the doorbell ring. They both walked to the door and saw a gray blanket in their doorstep. They picked the baby up and saw him open his eyes that had a dark grayish color. The blanket had a Kirk Cameron stitched in silver fabric. They called him KC for short. KC was on the top of the Ferris Wheel with Kevin when he saw a cloud hover above them the cloud grabbed KC and caused the chair to thrash. "DADDY!" KC screamed and Kevin launched forward to pull KC but the cloud spun and forced a wind to knock Kevin out of the chair and then left KC alone. A couple of hours later the fire department had gotten KC out of the Ferris Wheel. Unfortunately Kevin had died from hitting the pavement. "KC are you alright?" Lisa asked as she sobbed hard. KC just stayed silent and promised himself to never go on something high. Something weird happened that day but it will get even weird in 12 years.

**Don't worry Eli's last name will be Goldsworthy next chapter and you'll understand why**

**Thanks for reading this story and check out my other stories R & R**

**Sir RCCS**


End file.
